Perro guardián
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: ¿Los perros de Ramsay serán tan feroces como cree?, (AU, Marco Moderno, Shota, leve Slash)


Nota. Aquí los personajes son niños, de unos 8 o 10 años

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto los miro enmarco una tierna sonrisa, esas bolas de pelo son por mucho lo más lindo que ah visto, dos pequeños perros de raza Bichon Habanero, uno color champagne y otro negro, su pelo relucía de limpio y esponjoso como nubes, correteándose entre sí por todo el parque, cuando uno de ellos se le quedo mirando y ladeo la cabeza creyó que su corazón se pararía de lo lindo que son, sin pensarlo Sansa fue corriendo hacia ellos.

Los perros corrieron hacia su dueño, un niño que los recibió con una reluciente sonrisa, la cual desapareci0 al ver a la niña acercarse.

-son muy lindos - Los perros se le quedaron viendo

-son mis perros guardianes – le sonio

-¿puedo tocarlos? – sansa no espero a una respuesta cuando ya estaba por tocar su suave lomo, en eso los perros le soltaron una mordida, ni siquiera gruñeron en aviso, por suerte logro retirar la mano a tiempo, miro asustada al chico esperando algún regaño para sus mascotas o algo pero solo ensancho su sonrisa

-a ella - ordeno

Sansa grito mientras salía corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de los dos pequeños perros que la corretearon por todo el parque, no se detuvieron hasta escuchar el silbido, su amo los llamo de regreso, adora ver a sus perros persiguiendo a las niñas bonitas. Cuando los perros regresaron lo recompenso con galletas.

-¡hey! ¡Asustaste a mi hermana!

Otro niño llego, un poco más joven y de rizos negros, a su lado un enorme Husky Alaska totalmente blanco.

Ramsay lo ignoro y siguió mimando a sus mascotas

-¿cómo se llaman? – de repente se olvido de su hermana

-el es canelo – refiriéndose al de color champagne– y esta es Shira – el de pelaje oscuro salto al escuchar su nombre

-el mío se llama Gosth

-¿y quién te pregunto?

Jon inflo sus cachetes en un puchero apretando sus puños – ¡asustaste a mi hermana!, discúlpate con ella– gosth gruño

Los perros de Ramsay también gruñeron poniéndose frente a su amo

-apuesto a que mis perros le ganarían al tuyo

-eso no es justo, tienes dos

-sí pero el tuyo es más grande ¿o eres un cobarde?

Jon estaba a punto de saltarle encima pero a lo lejos escucho a su padre llamarlo

-no quiero pelear, vamos gosth

-cobarde…

A Ramsay le dio más coraje que lo dejara, convencido de que sus perros le ganarían a su Husky Alaska, pero Jon se había ido.

Siguió dando vueltas por el parque, con suerte encontrara a alguien con quien desquitarse, quizás estaría el pequeño Theon, le encantaba molestarlo y hacer que sus perros lo ataquen, claro, mientras no estuviera su hermana cerca, esa niña sí que pega duro…

En su lugar encontró un perro callejero comiendo de un bote de basura volcado, Ramsay sonrió y le arrojo una piedra esperando que el perro saliera gimiendo, pero en lugar de eso se volteo gruñendo.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás al verlo acercarse, sus fieles mascotas se posicionaron frente suyo para protegerlo pero sus ladridos sonaban mas de pánico que de otra cosa, aquel perro era enorme, volteo buscando alguna otra roca pero nada.

En cuanto vio los colmillos asomarse dispuesto a atacar no lo pensó más y se arrojo sobre sus mascotas protegiéndolos con su pequeño cuerpo, los abrazos cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Un quejido resonó en todo el parque

Abrió los ojos con total sorpresa, el callejero salió gimiendo después de ser atacado por un Husky Alaska blanco, aun no soltaba a sus perros cuando el mismo niño de hace unos momentos le ofrecía la mano para levantarse, Ramsay lo acepto sin rechistar.

-¿estás loco? ¡Pudo haberte matado o a tus mascotas! – Jon sonaba como una mama regañona

Ramsay no dijo nada, solo miro a sus Bichones olfateando curiosos alrededor de Gosth, sus manos aun seguían unidas y Jon pudo observar que se encontraba más pálido.

-¡lo que pasa es que aun no están bien entrenados!- Le soltó la mano y salió corriendo, sus perros tras de él.

-¡oye!... ni siquiera me dio las gracias… ¡que grosero! – volvió a poner cara de puchero.

-.-.-

El día es hermoso, quizá por eso se animo a regresar a casa caminando, no es que la universidad le quedara cerca de casa, pudo haber tomado el bus, se arrepintió tanto de no haberlo hecho cuando se percato que dos tipos lo venían siguiendo desde hace unas cuadras, intento perderlos cambiando de rumbo y acelerando el paso, por desgracia dio a un callejón.

Ambos le cerraron el paso sacando unas navajas

-diablos….

Un silbido distrajo a los tipos cuando dos enormes perros saltaron hacia ellos, las navajas quedaron en el suelo mientras los perros atacaban ferozmente, los hombres salieron corriendo con sangre por todos lados, a uno casi le arrancan el brazo.

Jon quedo hecho piedra cuando los perros se acercaban gruñendo, otro silbido y se detuvieron, su amo los llamo a su lado.

-Ramsay… - se acerco cautelosamente –¡cuánto tiempo! – el otro solo le sonrió

-no te preocupes, están bien entrenados

Los perros le miraron con esos enormes ojos negros y moviendo la cola como si de unos cachorritos se tratasen, uno de ellos era un Dogo argentino y el otro un Pitbull americano, temibles de solo verlos.

-parece que siempre tuviste talento con las bestias

-¿quieres comprobarlo? – le dedico una sonrisa coqueta que lo cohibió – ¡a él!

-¿qué? ¡No, espera!

Jon salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo mientras Ramsay suelta una carcajada, definitivamente adora ver a sus perros persiguiendo a las niñas bonitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A diferencia de muchos fans de Got adoro a Ramsay y siempre me imagine un momento tierno con sus perros, que si bien los usaba para cazar también eran sus fieles mascotas, y sé que habrá sido ridículo imaginarlo de niño y con dos felpudos malteses, ¡pero no se crean! Mi perro, que también se llama canelo, es más feroz que muchos perros grandes, y esa forma de atacar sin siquiera gruñir también me inspire en mi perro, es un traicionero de primera, se puede ver muy adorable y todo pero cuando menos te lo esperes ¡Zaz! La mordida en toda la pierna.


End file.
